The Dragon and the Angel
by MoonIce
Summary: The final fight between Gin and Toshiro in Hueco Mundo. There are no spoilers though but enjoy.
1. We Meet Again

"The Dragon and the Angel"

By: Moonice

Genre: Action/ Adventure, minor horror and language.

Rating: T

Characters: Toshiro, Gin, Rangiku, Aizen, and other people

Summary, Hitsugaya follows Rangiku in Hueco Mundo and finds none other than Gin Ichimaru. Their final showdown begins in Las Noches and Hitsugaya must find a way to beat the mysteries and horrors of Gin's old and new power.

A/N: I don not own Bleach and almost everything in this fanfiction will be entirely made up from my imagination. Still I hope that people read this fiction enjoy what I have to offer. Due to the fact this is a fight it will only take about 5 chapters so prepare for the shortness.

Chapter 1: We meet again

Toshiro was running. Running though the great passages of Las Noches, trying to find his allies that had came here before him. Unfortunately the great amount of reiatsu that swirled around in Las Noches made sensing their presence a difficult task. At the very least the young captain had expected to find Ichigo's carelessly leaking reiatsu. But as he searched along the passages he could not find any hope. To make matters worse he had just go finished fighting a very powerful arrancar who surprisingly wasn't an espada. His wounds were not that serious to the point where they were fatal but still they were troublesome.

Damn! Why can't I find them? Toshiro asked himself. "This is just great! My lieutenant had left without me, or notifying me that they were gone. Now I can't even sense her presence in this god-forsaken place. That arrancar that I fought told me that Aizen would be in the heart of Las Noches but never gave me good directions. Instead that thing gave me these new Hueco Mundo clothes to replace my torn ones (for a good description they were basically Edward Elric's outfit only white and had the squad 10 number on it) which when I think about it don't help me find Aizen, Ichigo or help these wounds heal any faster."

Although he did not notice it due to the tremendous energy emitting from Las Noches, Toshiro was actually getting closer to a greater surprise than he could ever expect in his lifetime. " Where is everyone?" Toshiro asked. "This place is such a nuisance. I don't know where I'm going or if any arrancar are just waiting around to pounce on my weakened body. But I bet that Rangiku is having worst luck than myself." Toshiro continued to shunpo around the great areas and boundaries of the hollow kingdom but Toshiro's searching was still in vane.

"C'mon Shiro-chan! Hurry up along now! I'm bored beyond your knowing and I'm just itching to play with you little boy!" Elsewhere a mysterious voice was lingering around in Las Noches and called for Hitsugaya. The man was tall and has silver-lavender hair. He wore a white coat similar to an elderly shinigami captain but only without a number. He had closed eyes hid a pair of blood red orbs. His hands and feet were soaked in the blood of enemies that he had dispatched from this existence not to long ago. His zanpakuto was short but colored red from slaying his enemies and now was gripped firmly into his hands. This man who was now sitting atop a boulder in a mountainous valley in Las Noches could be and was no other than Gin Ichimaru, the former squad 3 captain and now the fearful Aizen's right hand man.

"Hmmm…I wonder when you will come Toshiro! After all, your in Las Noches now and there is no point of trying to elude your demise" Gin said as he swung his sword like a pendulum, lowly and almost touching the ground. Meanwhile the white-haired captain of squad 10 searched throughout the place and finally sensed a strong reiatsu coming from an area that was about 15km from his current location. "This is a powerful energy, too powerful as a matter of fact. Maybe it's another arrancar that lurks towards the depts. I will have hell to pay but from the looks of this enemies strength I will have no choice but to fight." With that the captain used shunpo and traveled to the center of this reiatsu's source.

Finally when Toshiro met his destination he saw a cave that spurred enormous energy from its core. "This reaitsu is worlds apart from any arrancar I've ever encountered here. The only thing I can think of that would release this must energy is an espada. But I wonder why it's releasing this much energy, as if it knew I was here and personally wanted to challenge me." Hitsugaya pondered these thoughts into his head and finally decided that he should go to this mysterious power. As he walked thru the tunnel of the cave he finally saw sunlight at the end of the cave. "This is extremely odd! I thought that Hueco Mundo was a place of eternal night, but there seems to be sunlight here as well." Toshiro said as he stopped to look at the strange occurrence in front of him. In the end Toshiro decided to go into the weird light.

When the young captain exited the tunnel he saw before him a sunny mountainous plain where giant rocks laid before him. As he focused more on its surroundings, Toshiro saw that some of the mountains were destroyed and giant craters laid along the terrain. "It appears someone already has fought with this monster." Toshiro said. He continued to run through the path of mountains and was shocked to see a long trail of blood right in front of him. But that was the very least shocking of Hitsugaya's surprises. What upset the young captain the most about this was seeing that the mini-lake of blood belong to no only his lieutenant but also Ikkaku and Yumichika. "What…what…what happened? Why did this happen. Who ever did this is going to pay! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE!" Toshiro yelled in fury as he saw his fallen comrades lay dead in the vast plain in Hueco Mundo.

As Toshiro yelled and shouted in rage, threatening to kill any arrancar or espada that approached him. Then it happened. A mass amount of reiatsu spurred out off nowhere. Toshiro was impacted by the force very hard but still kept his ground. "Alright you bastard, you're going to pay for what you did to Matsumoto. You're going to pay!" Toshiro shouted. "You shouldn't say such tings you know. Gin said while suddenly using shunpo to appear in front of Toshiro. "It just doesn't seem right for little children to be using such language." The smiling former captain added. "You shut the hell up!" Toshiro angrily shouted. "You first tried to hurt Momo, then you join Aizen and the hollows in some twisted sceme, and now you just killied not only the seated officers of squad 11 but you also killed you life long friend. I swear your going to die by my hands, right now!"

"Well I'm not all cold-blooded chibi captain. I have some regrets for my actions. In fact I regret not pissing you off to this point when we were in the Soul Society! "Gin added on while laughing at that fact. "C'mon! If your so mad fight me, and this time you'd better not hold back or else your gonna end up dead. As a matter of fact I think I could beat you without even drawing my zanpakuto, but to make it fair your should do it too." As Gin finished his sentence Toshiro had begun to charge up some reiatsu into his gloved right hand up to the point where the spirit energy had became icy. "DIE!" Toshiro yelled as he charged at Ichimaru with a burst of reiatsu and readied his icy jab to impact Gin. "Finally some excitement!" Gin shouted.

When Toshiro was at close enough range he released the jab and let out a burst of icy energy that hit Gin directly, or so he thought. The immense layers of ice and energy dispersed across the landscape, freezing the surfaces of not only the ground but also the mountains. "It's over Ichimaru." Toshiro said while still in his offensive position. They all of the sudden Gin's hand grabbed Hitsugaya's fist and held him still so that he could speak to him, eye to eye. "Honestly little captain how can you say the fight is over when it hasn't even started?" Gin asked. "H…How did he survive that blow and on top of that no even harmed?" Toshiro mentally asked himself. "Alright, lets do this Shiro-Chan!" Gin yelled as he threw the white-haired captain through three mountains.

Toshrio easily regained composure and tried to pull out Hyourimaru from his back. Unfortunately before he ever got the chance to do so Gin had used a shunpo in midair and grabbed the hilt of the young boy's zanpakuto. "Didn't I say we should be fair in this fight? After all I can't pay you back for the Soul Society fight we had if we don't come at each other as equals." Gin finished and then kicked Toshiro into the hard ground of Hueco Mundo, which caused a gigantic crater to form underneath him from the force of impact. Toshiro struggled to get to his feet and coughed up some blood when he finally was able to stand up.

"I thought you were going to kill me little captain. Where did those balls go?" Gin teased while floating in the air near the most recently destroyed mountain. "Screw you! I said I was going to kill you and I will!" With that the young captain charged and released an ice bolt at Gin, which he easily dodged. Then afterwards Ichimaru held his face with his left hand. "Watch and behold the ultimate hybrid of shinigami and hollow Toshiro. A gift from Aizen himself that will ensure your demises." When he finished, Ichimaru then used his hand to pull out a two faced hollow mask on his face and began to create a red ball of energy from his right hand. "What is this?" Toshrio asked while looking up at Gin with surprise expressed on his face.

"This is unreal. Shinigami's with hollow powers? It's impossible!" Toshiro continued. "Nothing impossible in this universe Hitsugaya!" Gin said while still charging the red light that was being filled with enormous reiatsu. As the ball in his hand became bigger, his arm was gaining a white and black claw hand coating on his right arm, similar to a hollow. When Gin's arm became covered in the substance the red orb seemed to be complete while at that altering the dimension around his arm. When Toshiro saw this he knew what was coming. "How is Gin performing a cero and at that one with more power than a hollow?" Toshiro asked. "I'm sorry but your just too weak Shiro-Chan. I'm afraid that since you will not be able to keep up with my superior power that I must draw the curtain on this battle." Gin stated in somewhat of an echoing voice due to his mask.

As soon as Ichimaru was done speaking he clenched the cero into his fist and move his arm into Hitsugaya's directions. The armor coating on his arm began to be absorbed into the cero and he finally unclenched his fist. "THIS IS IT! DIE TOSHIRO HISTUGAYA!" Gin then released the energy and shouted, "ROYAL HOLLOW FLASH!" The gran rey cero was then fired at Toshiro while altering the space around it. "I have to defend against this! I didn't think I would have to use it but I guess I'm left with no choice. It's either use this unperfected one shot salvation or die by being blasted by a cero from someone who shouldn't even be able to use that power." Toshiro stated. "You have no chance! No chance at all." Gin interrupted while still wearing his mask. "Too late! I have to do it now!" Toshiro mentally stated. Then finally the ultra powerful cero that was even difficult for espada to use hit Toshiro and created an explosion that altered space beyond gigantic proportions.

Meanwhile a figure was standing by the abandon corpses than laid on top of a river of blood. "Maybe I shouldn't had did the Hollowfication process to Gin. Maybe I shouldn't have let him have his way with Hitsugaya. Maybe I shouldn't have left the Hogyoku with Gin. But I did it all anyway and besides its good field-testing of it's effects. Now I don't want to be rude and intrupt his fun so I'll just remove the illusion and be on my way. Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu!" Then the corpses of Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika disappeared and left a zanpakuto that was quickly sheathed. "Well now I must be going! I wouldn't want to disappoint my other vizard friend when he shows up" Aizen said as he shunpoed away from the destruction. "Be careful now Gin, you might be in for an unexpected surprise." Aizen's voice then drifted away in the wind as the battle move on.

End chapter.

A/N: I finally got my idea out there and I love it! Unfortunately I will not be posting chapters for this story for quiet a while so I hope you have enjoyed this chapter enough.


	2. The gap between us

"The Dragon and the Angel"

By: Moon ice

Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror

Rating: T

Characters: Gin, Toshiro, Rangiku, Aizen, and other people

Chapter 2: The gap between us.

After the great rupture of spirit energy had impacted Toshiro, a huge cloud of dust was left from the destruction. The dimension that the blast was fired in was still altered. Out of this though, only Gin stood unmoved. As the lavender white-haired man removed his hollow mask he observed his work with a sense of pride. "Now that little boy is how you kill someone." Gin said while descending back onto the ground. "I almost can't believe I saw you as a worthy opponent. Aizen was right about not only you but also the rest of those shinigami. You're as worthless and pathetic as Momo but saying that you were more pathetic would be a lie. Still I can help but ask why you would go to such lengths to protect a girl, who even now still adores Aizen. Well what's done is done and now you're done in little boy."

When Gin finished he began to walk away from the still lingering cloud of debris with his still peculiar smile on his face. But before Gin could disappear from the scene, a sudden burst of reiatsu had surfaced. Despite this Gin was still unmoved and looked for where the source of this energy was. "Well isn't this interesting! Now I wonder what this could be." Gin wanted to continue but was cut short by the great dissipating of the dust cloud that Toshiro was buried in along with the damage from Gin's attack. Once the dust cloud was gone, it was replaced by icy cold reiatsu rising up to the surface. "This could be that spineless chibi captain that I made short work of earlier." Gin said to himself.

Once the reiatsu was stable, the clearness had finally revealed that it was indeed Toshiro Hitsugaya. But Toshiro's physical appearance and spirit energy had been mysteriously transformed. Although parts of the boy's outfit were torn and destroyed, his body did not have a single scratch on it. Instead his hands had become claws and his arms were decorated with hieroglyphic tattoos that resembled dragons. The pupils of Toshiro's aqua marine colored eyes had become feral shaped and the eye color itself turned into a deep shade of emerald. Fangs spout out of the left and right sides of the white-haired captain's mouth. And to top it all off an icy aurora was surrounding him.

"You like what you see Ichimaru?" The white captain asked in a voice that seemed to sound like two people speaking at the same time. "What is this now? Your zanpakuto is still sealed but for some reason you have twice as much reiatsu then before. So tell me young boy, what is your secret?" Gin asked." "Well it isn't any surprise you do not know about this technique because I'm the one who invented it. It's a combination of both shunko and my very own technique, Dragon Rejuvenation. Even though I wasn't able to completely learn shunko from Yoruichi, I made that fault up by mastering the Dragon Rejuvenation technique, thus creating the Ice Rebirth move" Toshiro explained. "That move of yours is impressive but it will do you no good in this battle. Shunko is a mix of kido and fast movements but I can counter that with ease. Allow me to show you how." Gin concluded his comments and used an almost untraceable shunpo to get behind and sidekick Toshiro. Hitsugaya dodged it and countered by releasing a similar jab that he did to Gin earlier but this time it was executed with greater speed. Gin quickly dodged this and attempted to grab Toshiro's arm in order to toss him into the air. When he seemed to get a hold on Hitsugaya's arm something very strange happened. Not only did Toshiro's arm dissipate into snow but also so did his entire body.

"Where did you go brat?" Gin asked while searching for any trace of the young captain. Suddenly Toshiro used shunpo to quickly appear on the right side of Gin. "Here I am you son of a bitch!" Toshiro yelled while kicking Gin in the head and sent him flying through five mountains while a stream of ice and reiatsu followed. Before the white-haired boy knew it Gin had escaped from the icy avalanche with once again minimum scratches. He now was in the air and prepared to charge at Toshiro with the same burst of reiatsu that the young boy himself was using. But before he was able to do so Toshiro had appeared in from of him at almost light speed and delivered an ice bolt directly in front of him.

When Hitsugaya's attack hit Gin a giant glacier was sent flying into grounds far away. Before the frozen package was impacted on the ground a burst of energy created by Gin broke the icy prison and made tons of ice daggers fly towards their creator. When the chunks of ice appeared to hit their target, Gin began to use a kido. "Hado 63 Ra…" Toshiro neutralizing his energy from behind cut Gin's chant short. His claws were absorbing the energy Gin had been storing in order to use the spell. "Allow me to finish that Ichimaru, Raikoho!" A great blast of fire and lightning was fired from Toshiro's left hand and hitting Gin. Almost instantly after, thought Gin had deflected the remaining energy from the blast and sent it shooting into the ground below the two of them. Gin then countered by kicking the white-haired boy. Toshiro blocked this and charged up energy into his fists.

Soon Gin found himself dodging and blocking flurries of icy punches and kicks that were meant to kill. After a while Ichimaru was bored with being on the defensive and started to going on the attack with a gamut of punches and kicks to equally match Toshiro's. Despite how Gin tried to keep up with the speed of Toshiro's altered shunko, he found that it was impossible and ended up falling victim to Hitsugaya's "cryo claw" attack which if it weren't for him being forced back by a previous kick would have caused some more unnecessary damage. Gin had gotten a few scratches and his right hand was leaking blood. " Well it seems you have proven you're worthy little boy but that was just the appetizer. If you aren't ready for the main course then I'm going to eat you for desert. Gin then bandaged his right hand and then pulled out his zanpakuto and said, "Get ready for round two!"

Even thought at that point Toshiro had the upper hand in the fight, elsewhere a horrible fate had fallen upon the young-boy's missing companions. Although he could not sense it at the time, the runaway shinigami were at the mercy of none other than Nnoitra, the strong and bloodthirsty no#5 espada. "DIE BITCHES!" Yelled the furious arrancar as he smacked Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku with his gigantic zanpakuto. "MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD TOSEN WITH HIS DOPEY ARRANCAR PET STOLE MY FIGHT WITH THAT SHINIGAMI! AND ON TOP OF THAT HE LEAVES ME WITH THESE GAY ASS BITCHES! THERE"S NOTHING BUT TRASH HERE AND I'M SERIOUSLY PISSED." The angered espada continued to complain while the shinigami had tried desperately to get up. "Who are you calling a bitch weirdo?" Rangiku had asked while coughing up mass amounts of blood. "Who am I calling weirdo? Look at you guys. There's a bald guy, a fag, and you, the chick that even though has bigger boobs that Pet Sama, is still a weakling compared to her.

"Who are you calling bald?" Ikkaku shouted while picking up his nearly destroyed Ryumon Houzukemaru. (A/N: I'm bad at spelling) Nnoitra saw this an immediately slashed through Ikkaku's bankai which caused serious damage to Ikkaku also. Yumichika saw this and used his zanpakuto to try and drain Nnoitra's spirit energy. "I've got you now!" Yumichika said. "Matsumoto take him out!" Rangiku then used Haienko and went at the espada with all her power. "You shinigami are really nothing but shit!" Nnoitra said while not only breaking Yumichica's zanpaukto's grasp but also had grabbed the guard of Haienko and smashed it under his hand. Rangiku could only watch in horror as she saw Nnoitra break her zanpakuto and the force of Yumichika's destroyed zanpakuto pushing him back into the ground.

At this point the three shinigami were already corpses that for some reason were still breathing. "Aw c'mon will you people just die already!" Nnoitra shouted while getting ready to deliver the finishing blow. The still angry espada grabbed his zanpakuto and threw it at Yumichika, in turn slamming him into the ground and now the only thing keeping his two halves whole. He then proceeded to where Rangiku was and dragged her up to her feet by grasping one of her breasts. The squad ten lieutenant screamed in agony as she felt pain from not only the wounds but from the pressure that Nnoitra was putting on her mound. At that point he began to undress her using his free hand while occasionally swatting back any parts that resisted until Rangiku was finally nude. Then in the valley of Las Noches the only thing that the wounded squad eleven seated officers could do was hearing Matsumoto's screams and the laughter of the espada raping her.

Back at the fight between Ichimaru and Hitsugaya, the two powerhouses began to class between one another. Hitsugaya was making full use of Hyourimaru's new abilities under the effects of the "Ice Rebirth" technique such as the essential ice beam he was able to fire from the dragon's mouth. Gin on the other hand was using Shinso to block the ice at long ranges while using a series of spells to combat some of Hitsugaya's other attacks. Toshiro had tried to use another ice beam while Gin used his zanpakuto but it was actually a trap that he fell for. The instant that Toshiro tried to attack Gin with his strong freezing light, Ichimaru had countered it by somehow focusing his reiatsu to a point where the blast was negated. As the long tongue came at Toshiro, the young captain had used his sword to block it. Although he thought he dodged a bullet, Hitsugaya actually put himself in the line of fire. "Well it seems that I can finally reveal the secrets of my zanpakuto. The amount I show you however depends on how long you survive which will not be for long."

Gin said while stopping Shinso's advancement. "What's happening? Why did his zanpakuto stop?" Toshiro mentally asked himself. Stay there, stay there and die! Suddenly the Shinso blade that was still at the time being prevented from piercing the white-haired boy's heart began to emit both enormous energy and a blinding light. "Shinso, Divine Blade Tree!" Gin cried and spread dozens of multiple Shinso blades out from the main blade like tree braches. The shining blades began to slice everything in their path including the mountains and the unsuspecting captain. Toshiro felt the blades slice through his flesh and his own zanpakuto. Once the blades were finished with their destruction, their numbers went back to just the single long blade being pierced into the young captain's core.

Instead of making his blade recede back to it's normal size, the lavender white-haired man savored the moment of delivering the fatal blow to Toshiro Hitsugaya. "You did we to survive this long chibi captain. You survived my gran rey cero in vizard form and were able to come back with your very own unique move. But this is where your life ends. It's like the biblical story of the **"Dragon and the Angel"** where both were of the same class, only differing in their opinions of power. This difference determined the gap of power each one had. As an end result the angel was able to make the gap of power a positive advantage for him and thus send the dragon plummeting into the inferno. You see I am the angel protecting Aizen's sanctum and you are the dragon that must be cast out. Goodbye Toshiro Hitsugaya, I will not see you again" With that Gin recalled Shinso and had it return to it's sealed form.

As soon as the endless tongue had left the captain's body a hand shot out and grabbed the blade, in turn halting it's return to its master. "Who said we were done Gin?" Toshiro asked while still grasping on to the zanpakuto's long tongue. "After all, we're just getting started." "How did you survive? You're not even supposed to be breathing. My zanpakuto pierced your left lung and heart directly and your body is beyond recovery. So how did you do it? Tell me!" Gin demanded while giving the still living Hitsugaya a look of anger and confusion. "Have you forgotten already Gin? I'm still under the effects of my "Ice Rebirth" technique. Toshiro said as water mysteriously began to be collected into his body. "What does that free tattoo thing have to do with any of this?" Gin asked now angered even more. "It's simply the added effects of my Dragon Rejuvenation. The name doesn't have rejuvenation in it just for an extended title." Toshiro replied.

"Will you answer my question though boy?" Gin asked now furious because he was still in the dark as to why the captain survived and on top of that what were the full powers of this new blend of shunko. "Since you asked I might as well tell you Gin. Toshiro answered. As long as my conscience along with a small amount of reiatsu remains, I can absorb as mush water in the atmosphere I want to regenerate any wound no matter how fatal it may be. But normally since Hueco Mundo has scarce water I've used an alternative solution, by turning the vast amounts of spirit particles in Hueco Mundo into water vapor. In other words Ichimaru, as long as I use this technique. I'm immune to death in battle."

With that Toshiro began to use the water he collected and started to reconstruct the damaged and skewered limbs that were the result of Gin's zanpakuto. In less than an hour, the young boy had completely restored not only his destroyed limbs but also the transformation from his "Ice Rebirth". Gin had watched in silence as now Hyourimaru began to be repaired. Then finally when Hitsugaya was done, the lavender white-haired shinigami's smile appeared on his face now wider than before. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! And I thought you were done in. In a weird way I'm actually happy you survived. If we're done now Shiro-Chan, let's finally reveal who's on the brighter side of this power gap." Gin said while getting in a striking position with his zanpakuto.

Toshiro saw this and quickly got into his offensive position with Hyourimaru in his hand. Toshiro who was in the sky had looked at Gin who was on the disfigured ground. There the two opponents stared at each other. Finally the two let out a battle cry and launched themselves towards each other with a gigantic burst of reiatsu. As they were charging at each other both Ichimaru and Hitsugaya shouted in union, "LET'S FIGHT!" And with that the two shinigami and their zanpakuto had collided with one another and created an explosion that filled the whole area with destruction.

**End chapter.**

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't be in for a while but I just had to update this chapter to now one of my favorite pieces of work. I'm sorry if the end of the chapter isn't what you expected but still I hoped you liked it.


	3. Death By light

The Dragon and the Angel

By: Moonice

Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror

Rating: T

Characters: Toshiro, Gin, Rangiku, Aizen and other people.

Chapter 3: Death by light

In the skies of Las Noches under the artificial sun, the two shinigami continued to clash at each other. Toshiro was using Hyourimaru to try and freeze Gin as he did before in the soul society. Unfortunately Gin was evading all of Hitsugaya's offensive attacks. Toshiro had then used shunpo to get some distance from Ichimaru and began summoning ice dragons from his blade. Gin saw this and instead of eluding the ice attack he just stayed right where he was. Once the ice dragon came at Ichimaru, he destroyed the ice by just smacking it with his right hand. As the ice cleared Gin saw that destroying the ice dragon was just a form of decepsion as a charging Toshiro with hyourimaru at hand was coming. At that point Gin drew Shinso and activated the endless blade tongue. The blade was so fast that Hitsugaya couldn't even dodge it and ened up having the upper right side of his body pierced through. Once the blade retreated back to Gin Toshiro began to regenerate the damaged organs and flesh while still charging at Gin.

When Toshiro finally got to Ichimaru, Gin had dodged his blade but now before taking a intermidiate hit from the ie zanpakuto. Then Gin once again used his "memei ken ki" technique( A/N: Although my japanesse isn't that good, that was supposed to mean Divine Blade Tree.) while behind Hitsugaya in order to finish the fight. As the Shinso blades began to divide, Toshiro summoned and ice dragon and wrapped it around him as a shield. The icy shield began to deflect the incoming blades and send them scattering across the mountain vallies, slicing everything that they touched. When the blades stopped, Toshiro removed the ice shield from him and launched another ice dragon at Gin. The former squad 3 captain then made his zanpakuto retreat to its noraml size in oredr to get away from the attack. But the moment his blade returned it was too late to dodge the icy attack and as a result Ichimaru was frozen into a glacier by Hyourimaru. Once Gin was frozen, Toshiro had gripped his sword and prepared to finish him off. Toshiro had then went on the offensive and charged at the frozen Ichimaru with full force.

Suddenly before Toshiro could impale him, a powerful burst of reiatsu came from the glacier. Then the energy emitting from it was so strong that it made the icy prison shatter; revealing a virtually unharmed Gin. The ice shards began to scatter across the sky and rain down on an unsuspecting Hitsugaya. The shower had caused considerable damage to the young captain but he was still able to recover from the damage and once again head for the attack. As he saw Ichimaru, Toshiro noticed that his smile had grew wider. Angered by this Toshiro had summoned another ice dragon. Instead of just slamming tons of ice at him, Toshiro had made this ice dragon use a powerful and recently learned aisuketa that shot at Gin. The strong beam of light that was heading for Gin seemed to gain more power as it traveled outward. Before the attack hit, Gin had grabbed his zanpakuto and shot a endless blade tongue at the beam. When the two forces colided, a giant clash of energy was created. The light from the ice beam was being deflected by the long blade while the blade was being frozen by the ice beam. After the attack were executed, the two shinigami had charged at each other and clashed swords.

The two started clashing in the sky where one person was attacking with strong force while the other was defending against it. After a while, the two captain landed on the ground and stood in a face-off between each other. Ther they stood and looked at each other eye to eye. "Well hasn't this been troublesome. Gin stated. "You don't even know yet Ichimaru." Toshiro replied. " This is getting a little boring now little boy. I want to make this interesting and for that to happen I'm going to need you to use bankai." Gin requested. "Why would I waste my bankai on some traitor like you?" Toshiro asked. "Because of the simple fact that you won't be able to kill me with just you pathetic shikai." Gin replied. After those brief words the two then pushed back from each other. Hitsugaya then got even more distant from his enemy and summoned yet another ice dragon at Gin. Gin dodged the attack by using shunpo and used his Shinso blade once again to attack the young captain. Toshiro fortunately had enough time to block the blade using his own zanpakuto. When Gin's attack was finished, Toshiro had grabbed the long blade with one of his arms and began sending a stream of freezing reiatsu thought the blade, heading straight for Ichimaru. Just before the ice wave could hit, Ichimaru grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto with his free left hand and sent a powerful burst of energy though the blade.

With that Ichimaru's Shinso began to emit a extremely powerful energy along with a blinding light that not only nuetralized the ice wave Hitsugaya was sending, but also began to break through the small defense that Toshiro was keeping up with his blade. Toshiro then grabbed Hyourimaru and evaded the strong light beam that the enlonged blade had transformed into. When Toshiro got enough distance from Gin's attack he took a strong stance and held his zanpakuto with both hands. Gin had already knew what the young captain was going to do next and retract the light beam back into a blade before activating his Memei Ken Ki to counter Toshiro's upcoming technique. The hundreds of long branch like Shinso blades came at the young captain with increasing speed threatening to pierce though his flesh. Then at that very moment, Toshiro shouted, "Bankai!". The tatoos, fangs and other extensions that came from the aisukousei began to disappear and were replaced by a strong burst of icy reiatsu. The incoming blades from Shinso began to freeze up. Ichimaru had then retracted the remaining blades before the immense energy froze him as well. Once the blade was back to it's original size Gin had used shunpo to get away from the strong activation of Hitsugaya's bankai. Also Ichimaru couldn't help but notice that Toshiro's bankai activation was at least 10x stronger than when he had released it to try and fight Aizen.

"Something different about this boy's reiatsu. So did he actually master his underdeveloped bankai in the time span of what, four months. Well at least he took my advice on activating his bankai to use against me, because he's going to need it in order to even put a scratch on me." The reiatsu had rose up into the air blocking out the artificial sun in Las Noches reverting it back into the familiar but more colder night that the dark hollow world was know for. The energy was so strong that it had actually began to create a lightning like aura around the ice creating light. The area around Hyourimaru's bankai had became a frozen wasteland. The strong release had finally ended revealing Hitsugaya once more. "Daiguren Hyourimaru!" Toshiro shouted. Even the name of the bankai was constant, some of the old features of Daiguren Hyourimaru were gone and replaced with new features. The flowers were no longer floating above Toshiro but instead was transformed into a necklace that was worn over Toshiro's new attire. The wings were now in a bat like shape and the dragon head that covered his right arm was now a shoulder guard. Toshiro also wore clawed gloves on both of his hands instead of his entire arm. Toshiro wore a short sleeved blue haroi accompaned with a silver sash worn on his waist. Toshiro's feet were still covered in ice tallons but his zanpakuto was now covered in a layer of ice.

The young captain took one step foreward cracking some of the ice beneath his feet. He then waved his ice blade in front of a distant Ichimaru. " Gin! I'm going to end this now! You tried to killed Momo and hurt Rangiku even more. I swear I'm going to kill you or die trying." Ichimaru had then used shunpo to appear on just a few feet from Toshiro. "How can you say I hurt Rangiku? I've never once tried to fight her. Probably one of those arrancar are doing worse to her than anything that I could ever imagine doing to her." Gin stated while redrawing his zanpakuto. "And you call a prolonged case of heart brokeness thanks to you nothing. You really are sick you know that Gin!" Toshiro stated. " Well then lets get this started Toshiro." Gin said while taking his stance. "You mean let's end this!" Toshiro added before charging at Gin. Ichimaru knew that if he got stabbed by that thing he would be frozen instantly. Despite this, he also wanted to drag out the fight as much as he possibly could before coming to a boring close. With that Gin activated Shinso and generated a long blade. Toshiro flew into the air and dodged the blade. Toshiro then used his zanpakuto to create large ice pillars surrounding Gin. Ichimaru quickly redrew his long blade and escaped from the incoming ice prison. Even though he had narrowly escaped being frozen , he still kept his peculiar grin. While in mid air the lavender-white haired man had asked, "Where did the bankai upgrade come from? Even though your a natural talent, not even you could complete that bankai of yours in the time span of three to four months."

Toshiro had heard what Gin had just said and couldn't help that Ichimaru had also noticed Daiguren Hyourimaru's appearance change. After shattering the failed ice prison, Hitsugaya flew near to where Gin had now landed. Once getting close enough to give a proper reply but still at a distance where he would be able to defend against a sneak attack from Gin if he had one. "So you've notice my bankai's change and your probably wondered how I mastered my incomplete and intamed zanpakuto. Well Ichimaru, the truth of the matter is that I never mastered it but I did take a little proactive shortcut. You might have thought that the "aisukousei" effects dispappeared the moment I activated bankai when actually it hepled me release more energy to fully construct the powers and abilities of Hyourimaru and use them to their fullest. Normally it would have taken me over a century becasue of my age but I see my move as sort of a shortcut. Now does that answer any questions that you have?" Toshiro had then gotten back on the offensive and ready to attack Gin. "Sheesh, I just asked how you weere able to change your bankai's appearance, I didn't want a whole lesson." Ichimaru replied before going at Histugaya again.

Ichimaru had stuck to his strategy of playing with Toshiro until things got out of hand. They had clashed a little, and Gin was obviously having trouble physically beating Toshiro while using his bankai. Then again the fight wouldn't be any fun if Gin didn't have any trouble fighting his opponents, especially if one of those opponents happened to be a captain. Gin had fired Shinso's ranpuketa technique at Toshiro and tried to get a solid hit with his light beam. Unfortunately for him, Toshiro had eveaded the beam once more and was now preparing his own attack. The dragon head that was on his right shoulder had covered his entire right arm. The head had also engulfed the frozen zanpakuto that he was formerly wielding and started to charge up a glowing blue light from it's mouth. Toshiro had then raised his right arm into the air to collect more moisture, which was difficult to do since Hueco Mundo doesn't have water in the atmosphere and Toshiro had to literally turn the spirit particles into water. Slowly, a dense current of cold air was being created and pulled into the ice dragon's mouth. Gin had saw this and thought it would be good to see just how powerful the legendary Hyourimaru actually was. The large orb that was forming in the dragon's mouth had now began to glow white and give off a small blue lightning aura around it. Once the current of bilzzard like air had stopped being asorbed by the dragon's head, Toshiro had moved his arm in the direction where Gin was. Ichimaru had also redied Shinso to attack on comand.

Toshiro had absorbed the ball of energy once more but only for a short time. When the mouth reopenned Toshiro had shouted, "Ryushottogan!" Almost instantly after a giant ball of light was fired at Gin freezing the air that it touched along with it. Despite this Ichimaru didn't feel a tinge of fear and a split second before the blast hit, Ichiamura had used shunpo. The blast of fozen reiatsu was gigantic almost rivalling the cero Gin had dome previously but surpassing it by freezing up the destroyed and desolate landscape once covered with mountains. Toshiro was glad that his attack was a success, but he had a feeling that the fight was far from over. All of the sudden Gin appeared behind Toshiro and stabbed him with the long Shinso blade. Toshiro's eyes grew wide as he saw blood spurred from the wound Ichimaru had inflicted on him. Gin only smile at the fact that he had been able to outwit and fend off Toshiro Hitsugaya without even releasing half of his power. "Well isn't this pathetic? Your beat and I didn't even use bankai yet." Gin said while retracting his long blade. "Who said I was beat?" Toshiro got out. Gin had then saw that the wound that he had inflicted on Toshiro had began to heal. Also the dragon head had reverted back to a shoulder guard, putting the frozen blade back into his right hand where it previously was. Toshiro then used a quick shunpo, that was surprisingly fast for him, to get behind Gin. Once he was at a resonable position, he tried to impale Gin. Before Ichimaru had time to react, he was stabbed with Hyourimaru adnd quickly began to freeze up.

"Well isn't this pathetic?" Toshiro said as he kept the blade plungged into the freezing former captain. "Your right, this is a bad situation. I can't play with ya anymore." Gin said with the little strenght his freezing lungs were giving him. "Go to hell!" Toshiro shouted. "Sorry Toshiro, but as they say all good things must come to and end.' Gin said in barely a whisper. The next thing Gin did had surprised Hitsugaya in the most misfortunate way he could ever imagine. The words that Ichimaru spoke may have just filled the young captain with more fright that anything he could ever think off. Those word that came from the nearly frozen Ichimaru were, "Bankai!" Suddenly the frozen limbs and insides of Ichimaru began to thaw out along with his entire body now beginning to glow a flash of brilliant silver. Shinso had also disappeared from Ichimaru's hands into a diminishing light ray. Before Toshiro could react to Gin's release, he found himself being forcefully being pushed back by a spiritual force, that in his opinion, made the imfamous squad 6 captain look like a common officer who didn't even know the name of his zanpakuto. Toshiro was sent crashing into the ground from the force of the release a saw that the entire area was filled with Gin's reiatsu. Let alone trying getting up to his feet, Hitsugaya found it hard staying concious from the overbaring energy coming from the release of Ichimaru's bankai.

When Toshiro finally managed to get to his feet, he saw that there was now a giant radiant sphere of energy surrounded by strong lightning arcs scattering across the entire sky. The minature iceland that Toshiro created from his bankai and the attacks he had previously performed had now been completely shattered from the strong lightning arc spurring from their radiant source of energy. All the young capatin could do was watch the detsructive release of a unknown bankai. Then with a great boom, The sphere had disperced into a short ranged energy wave thatdestroyed everything in it's path, even the air itself. Toshiro had unfoutrunately been in the energy wave's radius and had tried to made the strongest ice shield he could possibly create with his wings. He found himself struggling to regenerate the breaking and shattering ice created from the blast. Once it was finally over, Toshiro had disarmmed the ice shield that his wings were making and returned them back to their previous for. "Great! Just great! Thanks to you I have to deal with this. What kind of cruel master puts his zanpakuto into the hands of doom knowing that it will be obliterated from all existance? Seriously you could have just let Ukitake come and do this for you but no, you just had to save your lieutenant." Hyourimaru said to Toshiro, knowing even without an explaination of Gin's bankai that they were screwed. "You wait until now to doubt our power. Even if we get beat you should at least stand by you master and help me wipe that smile off his face." Toshiro mentally said to the zanpakuto. "I'm not doubting our power, I'm just saying that he has more power than we do and you know that." Hyourimaru replied back.

"Well looks like we'll just have to do our best to fight him off." Toshiro mentally said again to the ice zanpakuto spirit. "What do you mean do our best? You just felt how strong the guy was just by releasing his bankai, and F.Y.I he has frikin hollow powers." The ice zanpakuto angrily stated back to his master. "You got a point there. But still does it look like we can run anywhere? In case you didn't know we're in Las Noches and could get jumped on by some on duty arrancar or even worse, a vasto lorde." Toshiro added. "I'd rather get beat up by a vasto than have to deal with a captain-class vizard who just released his bankai!" Hyourimaru stated now mentally yelling at his wielder. Before Toshiro could say anything back to his zanpakuto a burst of reiatsu appeared followed by a blinding light. Toshiro then saw in the sky none other than Gin Ichimaru with a completely different appearance. Gin's coat was replaced with a long sleeved white haroi with a golden sash on the waste in contrast to the silver one Toshiro was wearing. Over his ead seem to be a white halo with an all around eye pattern design engraved in it. Three pairs of metallic designed wings sprouted from his back and were emitting light from each of them. In his right hand, instead of a zanpakuto, he held a glowing spear with another spear-head at the end, which was being gripped from the middle that still had the design of a zanpakuto hilt from his shikai. On his feet Gin wore silver shoes with energy wings being emitted from the ankles. Then, Gin's smile had turned into a serious expression. His closed eye lids had now openned revealing his bloor red irisis. Toshiro looked at the transfromed Ichimaru with shock and a tinge of fear. Finally after being silent for so long Gin finally said, "Behold Toshiro Hitsugaya! This is your reward for being so fun during this time as well as your end. This is what true power is; my true power; feel honored since you are the only person except for Aizen to ever see my bankai, "Tenshi Shinso!"

End Chapter

A/N: Well I finally got chapter three out. I know these types of stories aren't popular but this is just my vision of how their fight should go. I tried putting some japanese into this story and I probably didn't get most of them right, then again it would have been boring to just leave the english names of the techniques they use. I might not update this story or any other story I've written for quite a while. I'll list the attempts of japanese I used in the story. Oh and one more thing, sorry for the Toshiro bashing I did in this chaptaer.

Japanese to English(sort of)

Ryushottogan: Dragon shotgun

Rapukenta: Light beam

AisuKousei: Ice rebirth

Tenshi Shinso: Angel's Sacred Spear

Aisuketa: Ice beam


End file.
